


Women King

by Madwolf023



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwolf023/pseuds/Madwolf023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic of Woman King by Iron and Wine. Featuring the Negima girls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women King

_Blackbird claw, raven wing_

Setsuna should have had black raven wings, accentuated by blackbird claws. Instead she was this disgusting monster with white wings. _Like an angel_. She was no angel, just a raven with malformed wings. But even deformed she would protect Konoka with her life.

 

_Under the red sunlight_

Kaede stood under the red sunlight. Traveling for days, no time to rest, and no time to stop. The red sunlight beat down on her head. Shaking her head, she continued to move, watching as the sunlight seemed to become redder. Blood was being spilt right now.

 

_Long clothesline, two shirtsleeves_

Clothes hung on a wire, two shirtsleeves hanging down. Two dirty children pouting as they got washed. Chizuru just smiled as she hummed a happy tune to them. Life was perfect.

 

_Waving as we go by_

Makie waved as Negi and company left. A sigh left her lips. She wished she could go with them, but she had classes to teach. Yet she always made time to wave goodbye. Who knew if they were coming back?

 

_Hundred years, hundred more_

Evangeline had lived for hundreds of years, and would live for hundreds more. She remembered when they discovered the ‘new world’ and the two ‘world’ wars. She was never impressed. She had lived for hundreds of years, and would for hundreds of more. Everything changed but her.

 

_Someday we may see_

Ako smiled softly. Long ago she had made a promise to herself, after finding the truth about Negi. Someday, someday she may see herself in love again. Today was not that day, but perhaps tomorrow was.

 

_A woman king_

She was King. Not queen, she was the woman king.  Konoka ruled justly, trying to take into account everything. However around Setsuna she wasn’t the woman queen. She was just Konoka. Or, if the mood struck Setsuna; Konoka was: _love_.

 

_Wristwatch time_

Chao twisted her time piece again. And again. Fighting an enemy she could not beat. But she kept running further and further into the past. Trying to reach a point where it couldn’t find her. For surely there must be a place where even time can’t find you.

 

_Slowin' as she goes to sleep_

Sayo never had the best grasp of time. Being dead generally did that to a person. She never slept either. Being dead meant she never had to sleep. That was before Kazumi came into her life. Now, watching as Kazumi goes to sleep, Sayo can’t help but feel time slow down.

 

_Black horsefly, lemonade_

Ayaka felt her black horse stop it’s flying to a mere trot. A butler walked out, bringing some lemonade to her. Taking a sip, she politely gave the glass back. Even when trotting, she felt as if the horse was flying. She wondered if that was why Negi flew around on his staff everywhere.

 

_Jar on the red anthill_

Yue placed a jar on the red ant’s hill. Making sure to leave plenty of food inside, she watched for some time. Sipping on her juice, her bladder finally filled, she walked away to the bathroom. By the time she came back the ants had been killed; the jar acting as a focusing lens for the sun to fry them. Yue questioned the morality of her actions as she took the jar inside to be washed.

 

_Garden worm, cigarette_

Haruna had started smoking recently. It helped relax her as deadlines came near. Smashing the cigarette down on the ground, she gazed at the shape left behind. It reminded her of a garden worm. Grinning, she ran back to her work room. She had much to do.

 

_Ash on the windowsill_

Master had her powers back. Leaving the cabin she and Chachamaru had called home for so long. Chachamaru had stayed behind, instead choosing to work for Negi. It had been years since she had come here. But standing here, looking at the burnt down cabin, feeling the pain of her sisters who had burned inside, all Chachamaru could do was dust the ash off the last windowsill.

 

_Hundred years, hundred more_

_Someday we may see_

_A woman king_

 

_Sword in hand_

Nodoka never had a sword in her hand. Her weapon was deadlier then any sword, any gun. She could know her opponents’ thoughts as it occurred. No, she had no need for a sword in hand. She had already won.

 

_Swing at some evil and bleed_

Asuna attacked the monster in front of her, swinging her sword at the evil. The two of them had blood pouring from cuts, and Asuna reflected for a moment on how similar the two looked, inside and out, before charging forth to attack again.

 

 

_Black hoof mare, broken leg_

Kotarou couldn’t die. He just couldn’t. She’d kill him if he died. A black hoof mare had trampled him, and broken his leg. White bone protruding from the skin that she loved so much. Natsumi could only pray help would be here soon.

 

_Eye on the shotgun shell_

Mana opened fire again. The guns were pounding away at her, her ‘good’ eye on the shotgun shell that lay next to her. She hated the clunkiness of the shotgun, but she was almost out of options. Of course it would mean instant suicide for her, in this small space using the shotgun would certainly have enough force to push her back and impale herself on the spikes below. Picking up the shotgun, she aimed, and just hoped that Negi and Kaede could push through the enemy lines without her.

 

_Age old dog, hornet nest_

Kazumi grinned as she ran. Sure it was cruel, and she probably shouldn’t have done it. Still… how could she have known she would kick up a hornet nest when she suggested to her ghost girlfriend to pet that age old dog. She ran faster as Sayo chased her.

 

_Built in the big church bell_

Misora loved the church. She hated being a nun. But she loved the church. The physical building of the church that is. Especially the bell. Maybe that was why she hid Cocone there. The enemy was coming; searching for her and Cocone. She prayed, probably for the first time in her life seriously prayed, that they would not find Cocone. She began to run in the opposite direction. Hopefully they wouldn’t look in the abandoned church. Maybe she could save Cocone, even though she failed to save everyone else.

 

_Hundred years, hundred more_

_Someday we may see_

_A woman king_

 

_Bloodshot eye_

Chisame stared at the computer. Her bloodshot eyes ran over the reports. This was not good. This was seriously not good. She picked up her phone, calling every number she had. No one picked up. Her bloodshot eyes closed as she could hear the banging of guns on her door. Maybe now she could get some rest.

 

_Thumb down and starting to weep_

Arika stared at her kingdom. She had thought her return would have made things better. She was still the rightful heir as it was. However her son, her precious baby boy, had fought something more powerful then he could be. If Negi and Nagi combined could not defeat it, what chance did she have? She put her thumb down indicating their executions to begin. Tears began falling down her face. She had sacrificed her son and husband for peace. She started to weep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, my first songfic ever. Each little verse that was not a repeat from an earlier line was assigned to a girl. I’m sorry if your favorite girl was not featured, this is just who I thought went best with what line. Each line was supposed to be a standalone thing, but somehow they are mostly interconnected. So I guess they all happen in the same universe.
> 
> As always I do not own Negima or Woman King. I will be continuing my other fan-fictions shortly, once I have edited every chapter I have posted so far in order to make the story as comprehensible as possible to the best of my ability.
> 
> Please leave your comments!
> 
> Until Next Time  
> Madwolf023


End file.
